


In his eyes

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19549588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Winning isn’t everything but how you get there that counts.





	In his eyes

Clotpole, supercilious arse, dollophead. Sometimes, in Merlin’s voice, it seemed as if Arthur had let Merlin down, been too wrapped up in his own importance to care about anyone else.

Camelot’s prince, its finest warrior, of course, and Arthur won -always- at tourneys and jousting and myriads of other challenges that left his opponents in the dust. 

But with Merlin, it wasn’t enough to win, but how and what Arthur did afterwards that seemed to count. 

So Arthur tried harder, and when finally rewarded with Merlin’s proud smile, knew he’d done his best.

That’s what really mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
